<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between, Beside by Sselene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341733">Between, Beside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene'>Sselene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ColdAtomWave, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, asexual!Snart, size queen!Ray Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snart knows Mick is interested in fucking Raymon, and he also knows Raymond is interested in being fucked by Mick. They just need a little nudge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ray Palmer/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between, Beside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raymond opened the door, took one step into the apartment, and stopped, mouth agape and keys jiggling from his fingers. Snart hid a smirk behind the beer can but offered the other only a questioning look.</p><p>In all honesty, he knew exactly how the scene looked from where Raymond stood. Snart was on the side, visible, sure, but he wasn’t the centerpiece: Mick was, right in front of the door, sitting low on the armchair, legs spread wide, beer can resting on his gut, the long-sleeved shirt open on the neck and chest. He greeted Raymond with a nod of the head and Snart could <em>see</em> the scientist’s knees buckle.</p><p>He was adorable, that’s what he was.</p><p>“Why…” Raymond croaked out. “Why are you in my house?”</p><p>“Beer,” Mick answered, cheering with his can before gulping down the beverage.</p><p>Raymond moved his gaze on Snart, but he only shrugged. “Beer,” he repeated.</p><p>“Alright,” the nerd accepted, even though he didn’t seem too sure about it. He finally closed the door behind him and removed his coat and his shoes. “But… <em>how</em> are you in my house?”</p><p>“Don’t ask if you don’t want to know the answer, Raymond.” Snart made sure to add a certain <em>purr</em> around the name, just to see the eyes of the other man darken with arousal.</p><p>That had been the most important thing to find out. That Raymond was interested in Mick, that he was at least physically attracted to him, had been something Snart had noticed as soon as the two had met. He had just needed to be sure that Raymond would at least be okay with having Snart himself there, too. Even if he still didn’t understand clearly that they were a package deal in every sense, at least it looked like they could talk about it.</p><p>It was a good starting point.</p><p>Raymond babbled a sort of answer, nothing understandable, and in his awkwardness the coat fell from his hands. He bent down to pick it up. Snart glanced towards Mick, just to catch his eyes moving along the curve of Raymond’s ass, unashamed.</p><p>A <em>perfect</em> starting point. Now he just needed the right moment to put everything in motion.</p><p>“Come sit with us, take a beer,” he offered.</p><p>“<em>My</em> beers,” Raymond said, but there was no real antagonism in his voice. Left with no choice, sat beside Snart, who, by pretending to sit more comfortably on the couch, pressed his leg against one of his.</p><p>“You buy them for us,” Mick retorted. He wasn’t serious, it was a game in his mind, but Raymond lowered his eyes and embarrassment colored his cheeks, which was the closest thing to a confession they would get. It was enough.</p><p>“So,” Snart said, knocking his knee against Raymond’s leg to get his attention. “How did your day go?”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t care about that…”</p><p>“Well, I asked you, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Just answer the damn question, Haircut,” Mick growled.</p><p>Snart didn’t miss Raymond’s light shiver, or the way he gulped. Interesting.</p><p>“Well, it was… kind of boring, actually. You know… same old, same old…” he answered, shrugging. “Not a lot of excitement in the life of a Professor.” <em>It’s not like it was on the Waverider</em>. He didn’t say it, but they all knew it.</p><p>“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Mick scoffed. Raymond opened his mouth to answer, but then he closed it without saying a single word. They all knew that, too, that Ray had found a place for himself in the university. “And what about that girl?”</p><p>“Which girl?” Asked Raymond, confused.</p><p>“Carla,” Snart explained, knowing perfectly who Mick is referring to.</p><p>“Carla?” Ray repeats, even more confused. “What about her?”</p><p>“Is she still flirting with you?”</p><p>“What?” He squeaked. “What are you even talking about, Len? Carla has never flirted with me, she’ a student. A brilliant student, yes, but only a student.”</p><p>Mick snorted a sort of laugh and Snart took another swing to hide a smirk. Raymond was too naïve to understand when someone was clearly and explicitly flirting with him, it wasn’t surprising that he hadn’t notice that Mick vas ready, and very willing, to fuck him against the wall or into the mattress, or both. He just needed a single word…</p><p>“Really!” Raymond kept on protesting. “She just wants to share her ideas with me!”</p><p>“The only thing she wants, Raymond,” Snart purred, “is for you to bend her over the desk and fuck her.”</p><p>“Or spank her,” Mick added.</p><p>“She’s my student!”</p><p>“Whatever, we don’t judge, fuck whoever you want,” Mick shrugged. He left the empty can on the coffee table between the three of them and stood up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Ray asks.</p><p>“Have to piss,” he answered. “Want to come with me?” He added with a sneer.</p><p>Raymond reddened and looked away. “No, no…”</p><p>Snart hid another smirk behind the beer can, watching Mick saunter away. It was always a pleasure to admire his backside, his wide shoulders and torso. And his firm ass, too. Such a nice picture he made, dressed and undressed both. He risked a glance to Raymond, finding him also transfixed with Mick’s body. He waited for them to be alone, then he turned on the couch.</p><p>“Raymond.”</p><p>The man gasped and blushed, his eyes wide open, guilt written everywhere on his face.</p><p>“Raymond,” Snart said again. “We’re both adults and capable, I assume, to have an adult conversation. Do you agree?”</p><p>“I…” the other murmured, looking towards the door Micky had used, and then back at him. “Yes…?” He sounded unsure.</p><p>“I know you’re attracted by Mick.”</p><p>Raymond’s eyes opened even wider, his cheeks even redder.</p><p>“I… I don’t…” he stuttered.</p><p>“Raymond, Raymond, Raymond…” Snart silenced him. “There’s no need to deny it. I’m not blind.”</p><p>Raymond gulped noisily and then lowered his eyes. He was playing with his own fingers, turning and twisting. “Okay…” he admitted. “But Len, Leonard, I swear I would never try to come between the two of you! Never! I… I care about you, okay? The both of you, and I would never… I swear, I would never…”</p><p>There was something cute in the way Ray kept on pleading, and swearing, and talking by himself, and in another moment, Leonard would have let him: but they didn’t have that much time, sadly. “I know,” he said, stopping him. “And it’s a good thing, because you couldn’t come between us even if you wanted to. Mick and I are one single thing, you can separate us.”</p><p>“I don’t want to!” Ray assured him again.</p><p>Len kept on going as he hadn’t even spoke. “But you can come beside us, if you want.” He tilted his head a little, stared Ray right in the eyes. “Under Mick, maybe, or riding him.”</p><p>Raymond’s face was still red, but it wasn’t only embarrassment anymore; his eyes were dark and wet, his breath labored. His gaze fixed.</p><p>“R-really…?” He asked in a whisper.</p><p>“Really,” Len confirmed. “If you want.”</p><p>“With… with the both of you?”</p><p>“As far as the fucking goes, it’s only between you and Mick. I don’t do that. But I’m going to be there, I’m going to guide you, the both of you. I tend to talk a lot, I hope you don’t mind…” he smirked, and Raymond gulped. He didn’t seem to mind. “But there’s something you need to know, before you make your choice.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“You see, Raymond…” he brought Raymond nearer, took a deep breath against his lips. “You think you know what you’re getting into. You see Mick, you see his body, you think he has a nice cock and that he’ll fuck you good. That’s what you think, right?”</p><p>Raymond wetted his lips. They were so near, he almost licked Snart’s too. “Yeah…” he admitted in barely a whisper.</p><p>“That’s not wrong, not exactly,” Snart continued. “But still so far from the truth.” He moved away from Raymond, but just the little he needed to take another beer can from the coffee table, then returned where he was. “He’s going to break you, Raymond.” He took one of the scientist’s hand in his own and made him wrap his finger around the can while he kept on talking. “He’s going to split you open. He’s going to <em>ruin</em> you, no one will ever be able to satisfy you again, after Mick.” He moved Ray’s fingers along the can, up and down, up and down… Raymond took the think and gasped. He didn’t look down, but for sure he could <em>feel</em> the girth of the can, he could imagine how it would feel.</p><p>“Oh, God…” he whispered.</p><p>“Only Mick,” Snart said with a smirk. “But trust me, he’s going to be more than enough. You’ll be barely able to walk.” Raymond closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Snart pressed his fingers tighter around the can and moved back. “Think about it.”</p><p>Raymond tried to say something, but, as Snart had already calculated, Mick came back in that moment. He clearly noticed the strange atmosphere in the room and the lost gaze in Ray’s eyes.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I just gave our dear scientist a beer,” Snart answered with a shrug. “He looked like he needed it.” He stood up and walked toward Mick.</p><p>They had never been big fans of smooching in public and general sappiness, but there was nothing particularly <em>sweet</em> about what Snart had in mind. He took Mick from the lapels and crashed their lips together. Their teeth clacked but he didn’t care, <em>they </em>didn’t care. Mick was always patient when Leonard said no, when he stopped him, but it took just a little nudge, like a kiss, and he exploded like a broken dam. Leonard had kissed him, but it was Mick who deepened it, licking into his mouth. Mick’s gloved hand grabbed Len’s hip, hard, bruising, pressing him against his already hardening cock.</p><p>It was so easy, <em>he</em> was so easy.</p><p>He moved away from the kiss, licking his lips to follow Mick’s taste on himself. “Maybe we should continue this at home,” he murmured against his partner’s mouth. “What do you say, Raymond?”</p><p>Ray gasped loudly. “M-me?”</p><p>Mick snorted. “So, we finally fucking Haircut?” His cock twitched in interest.</p><p>“Maybe,” Snart answered, with the purr he knew made Raymond shiver. He looked at the scientist, who was still sitting on the couch, the can held tightly between his hands, and the curve of his hard cock straining against his trousers. “What do you say? Are we going to fuck?”</p><p>Raymond breathed deeply, once, twice, thrice. “Yes…” he answered on an exhale. He stood up, his legs already trembling. “What… what do I do?”</p><p>“Come here,” Leonard invited him. “Kiss him.”</p><p>Raymond walked towards them, one step at a time, slowly and still unsure, his eyes moving between the two of them, like he still worried they’d tell him it was just a prank. In the end it was Mick, fidgety and impatient, that took the matter in his own hand. He grabbed Ray by the arm and pulled him close, smashing their mouth together. It was a harsh kiss, a kiss in which Raymond melted immediately, moaning loudly. Snart put his head on Mick’s shoulder, best place to admire the show: the kiss was deep, open-mouthed, and it was easy to see Mick’s tongue force his way into Ray’s mouth, almost fucking it, and Ray submit himself to the assault.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he murmured.</p><p>He moved behind Ray and put an arm around his waist, hooking his chin on his shoulder. “This is how it works…” he whispered directly against his ear, smirking when he felt him shiver against his body. “You will follow my every order. If you want to do something, you can ask, but <em>I</em> have to give you permission. If we’re doing something that you don’t like, you just have to say ‘Rip Hunter’ and we’ll stop.” He spoke to Ray, but his eyes were fixed on Mick, even though he usually didn’t need it to repeat the rules. Perfect Mick, so good for him. He moved towards him, sandwiching Raymond between the two of them, and kissed him again, eyes closed and mouth open.</p><p>Ray moaned again. He was so loud.</p><p>Snart turned toward him, licking his lip. “Okay?” He repeated.</p><p>“Yes…” Ray answered, almost hypnotized. Then he blinked. “Wait… Rip Hunter?”</p><p>“Don’t say it too often or I’ll go soft,” Mick grunted.</p><p>“It’s just a time out,” Snart explained.</p><p>“Like… a safe word?” Ray asked. He sounded suddenly hesitant. “What do you want to do, exactly?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Mick answered. “Maybe fuck that pretty mouth of you.”</p><p>Ray whimpered. It was an intoxicating sound, really, but Snart tried to say concentrated. “We have nothing crazy in mind, don’t worry, it’s just useful to have a safe word on any occasion. <em>And</em>,” he added pressing his lips against Ray’s ear. “Considering Mick’s… <em>measurement</em>, just having sex with him is kind of extreme.”</p><p>“Hell yes, it is,” Mick confirmed. He took one of Raymond’s hands with his own, pressing it against his big hard cock.</p><p>“What do you say, Raymond?” Snart asked. “Are you okay with it? Or do you want to invoke our dear Captain?”</p><p>Ray didn’t answer immediately, but his fingers were already moving over Mick’s whole length, and his breath was labored. “Yes…” he said in the end. “Yes, I’m okay with it.”</p><p>Snart smiled, pleased, and nudged him to kiss Mick again. It was a reward for Raymond, but Mick took it as a reward for himself: he took Ray’s chin between his fingers and pressed his tongue between the other’s lips. Snart let them, admiring the show for a little while, then he touched Mick’s chin with a single finger and with a gentle nudged he backed away from the kiss.</p><p>“You want to get undressed, Mick?” He asked. Sometimes it was an order, sometimes he felt Mick’s need to take off his clothes and show himself to Snart, burn scars and everything. And sometimes, like this time, it was just a question, a proposal.</p><p>Mick moved his fingers, the gloves creaking with the movement. “Nah,” he answered with a shrug. “Let’s see what Haircut hides under his clothes.”</p><p>“Do you want that, Raymond?” Snart asked. He moved his hand from Mick’s face to Reay’s throat, caressing it with the back of his fingers. “Do you want to get naked for us?”</p><p>Another shiver, another whimper. “Yes…”</p><p>Ray was delicious, so ready, so sensitive. It wasn’t the goal of the day, but Snart couldn’t wait to proper train him and show him how sweet punishments as well as rewards could be. The next time, though. For this first time, Mick’s cock was more than enough.</p><p>“Then get undressed.”</p><p>Ray hesitated. “Am I… am I the only one who’s going to be naked?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Snart confirmed. “But you can stay dressed, if you want.”</p><p>“Yeah, I will just bend you over, take off your pants and we’re done,” Mick added. In his mind, Len knew it, he was being reassuring, but his tone was gruff, almost annoyed.</p><p>“Just get comfortable,” Snart continued, trying for a truly reassuring tone. He sneaked a hand under Rey’s shirt, to caress his stomach, just above the pants’ line. “If you want to be naked, be naked, if you want to keep your clothes on, keep your clothes on.”</p><p>Ray turned to look him in the eyes, like he was searching for something. “You’re… you’re strangely sweet…” he murmured.</p><p>Mick scoffed. “It’s a trap, nothing sweet about this one.” Snart smiled at the compliment, because that was it was when said by Mick Rory himself and looked at his partner.</p><p>“Do you want me to be sweeter, my love?” He snarked.</p><p>“God, no,” Mick answered in disgust. Were they not in Ray’s house, he would have probably spit on the floor.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Snart ordered and, as always, Mick was ready and happy to oblige. Between the two of them, Snart was the one in control: he gave the orders, both inside and outside the bedroom. But when he kissed, Mick had no hesitation, and Snart submitted himself willingly to his mouth and his tongue. He bit his bottom lip after a while, signaling the end of the kiss.</p><p>“I want to,” Ray said, gasping like the words had been punched from him. “I want to get naked.”</p><p>“We’re not stopping you,” Snart reminded him.</p><p>“We’re <em>waiting</em>,” Mick added in a scoff.</p><p>Ray started to undress in a flurry of movement. It would have been easier were he not sandwiched between two other bodies, but Snart had no intention to move, and Mick seemed to be of the same idea. Ray neither moved away, he stayed where he was, shimming and jumping from foot to foot to take off every piece of clothing he wore.</p><p>And in the end, he was naked.</p><p>Snart and Mick took a step back at the same moment, to admire him. He was so different from Mick, not only in the size, but also in the way it was built, from the slope of his shoulders to his slim waist.</p><p>“Look at that,” Mick grunted. He circled Ray’s waist with his hands, almost engulfing them. Ray sighed.</p><p>“It’s strange,” he murmured, following the seams of Mick’s gloves with the fingertips.</p><p>“What is?” Snart asked.</p><p>“The gloves,” Ray answered. “The feel of them, on my skin…”</p><p>“Not taking them off,” Mick warned, gruff, his fingers pressing tighter into Ray’s hips.</p><p>Snart ignored him, caressing the curve of Ray’s spine with his knuckles, watching the goosebumps follow the trail. “Bad strange or good strange?” He asked.</p><p>“Good strange,” Ray admitted. Mick’s fingers tighten even more - they were going to leave bruises, no doubt about it. The scientist didn’t seem to mind. He moved his head towards the other, parting his lips, asking for a kiss. Mick was ready to oblige, but he stopped and looked at Len, who smirked.</p><p>Perfect Mick. Even when presented with the temptation that was Raymond Palmer, naked and horny, he still knew he had to wait for permission. Snart rewarded him with a soft kiss, and if stepping nearer, he pushed Ray into him, well… just another little reward.</p><p>“What do you want, Raymond?” He asked, against Mick’s mouth.</p><p>Ray trembled between them and sighed. “I… I don’t know,” he admitted. “Everything.”</p><p>“Don’t get cocky, Haircut, you have no idea what you’re talking about.” With Mick’s voice it sounded like a threat, but Ray still shivered, like it was a promise.</p><p>“Let’s start a little… smaller,” Snart suggested, hiding a smirk in another light kiss. “What do you want right now?”</p><p>“I want to kiss you,” Ray answered, no hesitation. “Both of you.”</p><p>Snart hummed and didn’t answer. With just the fingertips he moved Mick’s head towards Ray, and that little nudge was enough for both of them, who in an instant surged in another deep, wet, <em>obscene</em> kiss. Snart admired the show and thought.</p><p>Before the Waverider, it hadn’t been that uncommon for Mick and him to bring other people in their bed, one-nightstands that were forgotten the day after. They hadn’t been able to do it on the timeship, hadn’t even felt something missing. And now there was Ray, who clearly was not going to be just a warm body for a night or two.</p><p>Snart had never kissed the others, Mick was the only one he was actually interested in, but with Ray… maybe Ray would be an exception. He waited for the kiss to slow down, for the breath of the two men to become labored; then he lightly touched Ray’s chin to turn him towards him. And he kissed him.</p><p>It was an unusual kiss, for someone like him, so used to Mick’s assaults and dominance. Ray was not shy, but he was submissive, offering himself to him, to them, like a sacrificial lamb.</p><p>He wanted to ruin him and keep him forever with them.</p><p>“Kneel,” he ordered in a whisper, against his lips. And Ray did.</p><p>“Fuck,” Mick grunted, and Len smirked. “Soon,” he promised.</p><p>He kneeled behind Ray, legs open wide to bracket his, pushing his clothed pelvis against the other’s naked backside. It was more hands-on than usual, usually he tried to shy away from every possible contact or stimulus towards his hardness, he didn’t like those sensations; but Ray was new in all of this, and, in a certain sense, it was new for Snart and Mick, too. There was the need for more <em>physical</em> control.</p><p>“Len…” Mick groaned. He caressed his buzzcut, almost sweet, and Leonard let him, following his movement, and looking at him straight in the eyes.</p><p>“Don’t get used to this, you won’t see me knelt here again,” he warned him, harsh. Then he sweetened the tone. “But you can get used to Raymond, I intend to make him kneel every chance we have. I’m sure he likes it. Don’t you, Raymond?”</p><p>“Yes,” Ray admitted, his voice trembling. “Please.”</p><p>“Please <em>what</em>?” Snart asked. It wasn’t so hard to understand, truthfully, the man’s eyes were fixed on Mick’s bulge, so hard it was easy to recognize its shape under the clothes, its size, its girth. Ray wetted his lips and didn’t answer, he pushed back against the hardness pressed into his ass, but Len stopped him, gripping tightly his hips. “No,” he said. “Answer the question.”</p><p>“Just… please…” Ray babbled. “I… I want it…”</p><p>“What’s <em>it</em>?” Snart insisted.</p><p>“Come on, Haircut! ‘M waiting!” Mick added, impatient clear in every sound, in every little movement.</p><p>“M-Mick’s cock,” Ray said, nothing more than a whisper, stuck between arousal and shyness. Snart could have asked him to say it louder, maybe he was going to, another time, but he decided it to let it slide for now. He licked Ray’s ear, smirking at the way he trembled under him. “Then take it,” he conceded.</p><p>Raymond surged forward, his hands already going to Mick’s buttons and zips, but Snart stopped him, closing his hands around the other’s wrists, and pulling them behind his back.</p><p>“No, he said he doesn’t want to get undressed,” he reminded him.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” Mick protested.</p><p>Len looked at him and smirked. He knew, yes, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun with it. “That’s what you said, and we’re going to respect your request, aren’t we, Raymond?”</p><p>“Yeah…” he answered, but he sounded unsure. “But then what should I do?”</p><p>“Whatever you want, just don’t undress him. You’re a scientist, I’m sure you’ll find some good ideas.”</p><p>“Just do something,” Mick grunted. He grasped his hair between his fingers; it was harsh, maybe also a little painful, but Ray moaned surprised, like he had waited his whole life for something like that and had never even known it. Good to know.</p><p>The pain, the pleasure, filled him with new arousal. Keeping his hands crossed behind his back, Ray moved forward and pressed his whole face against Mick’s cock, sighing against, echoing Mick’s sigh. For some moments, he just followed the length with an open mouth, letting his lips catch on the seams of the clothes, up, until he reached the tip.</p><p>“I’m going to try something…” he said, looking at Mick.</p><p>Mick growled, tightening his fingers between the locks of hair. “Just <em>do it</em>, Haircut.”</p><p>“Show us what you can do,” Snart invited him.</p><p>Ray wetted his lips and opened his mouth wide - then closed it around Mick’s still clothed tip. “Fuck,” the men grunted, his hips snapping forward. The clothes limited his movements a lot, but Ray moaned like he wanted him to just go, to fuck his mouth and use him. At least in his fantasies.</p><p>Snart kept his eyes on the show, watching Ray cover Mick’s whole length with broad strokes of his tongue and the sucking at the tip, wetting the clothes. Mick was groaning unashamed, his fingers tight between Ray’s hair, his breath shallow. He kept on thrusting his hips forwards, freed by the knowledge that, clothed like he was, there was no way he could actually fuck Ray’s mouth.</p><p>Snart moved back a little, the pression of Ray’s ass against his cock was annoying and distracting. He was the one in control and he liked it that way.</p><p>“Do you want to see it?” He asked in a purr. “Do you want to see Mick’s cock?”</p><p>Ray moaned against Mick’s hardness, and the vibrations made him groan, too.</p><p>“Yes,” Raymond answer.</p><p>“Fucking finally!” Mick grunted.</p><p>Snart smirked and let Raymond’s hands go. “You can take it out. But only his cock, don’t undress him.”</p><p>“Don’t forget my balls,” Mick added.</p><p>“And don’t forget his balls,” Snart repeated, accepting.</p><p>Ray didn’t wait. His hands shot on Mick’s pants, fumbling with the button. Mick’s fingers spasmed between Raymond’s hair. Were he able to, Snart knew, he would have helped him to undress in the least amount of time; but he couldn’t, and his impatience trembled in his veins.</p><p>The zip moved down, teeth after teeth. And Mick’s cock, not contained by the underwear he never used, sprang free. Raymond gasped.</p><p>“I told you it was big, didn’t I?” Snart teased him, but he understood the surprise. One could try to imagine Mick’s size comparing it to his body, to a beer can, or also trying to gauge it while licking it and sucking it over the clothes - but seeing it was something totally different. Snart could imagine Raymond’s thoughts: <em>how is it going to fit? It’s too big. It’s going to break me.</em> He smirked. “It <em>is</em> going to break you,” he confirmed. “I did tell you, didn’t I? After Mick’s big, fat cock, you can never go back. It will ruin you, <em>we</em> will ruin you, one way or another.”</p><p>Ray shivered at the threat, at the promise. He swallowed hard.</p><p>“It’s… it’s big…”</p><p>“Big?” Mick scoffed. He widened his arms, to show himself better. “It’s a monster cock! Bet you never seen anything like that!”</p><p>“I haven’t…” Ray admitted. He swallowed again.</p><p>“And you won’t,” Len assured him. “Trust me, one taste and you’re going to be hooked for life.”</p><p>Ray sighed. He tried to push back against Snart’s cock, but luckily, he was too far. “Is this what happened to you, Len?” He asked instead, turning to look at him. “Just a taste?”</p><p>Snart thought about it. He looked at Mick, straight at him, and smiled. He took one of Mick’s hand with his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss him softly. Mick scoffed, but there was a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.</p><p>“Something like that,” Snart said. There had been no <em>taste</em>, not between them, but one meeting had been everything that they had needed to decide to stick together for life. Snart kissed his partner’s hand again. “What do you want, Mick?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh? It’s my time to choose?”</p><p>“You can say what you want,” Len explained. “Then we’ll see if Ray approves…”</p><p>“I approve!” Ray squeaked.</p><p>“<em>And then</em>,” Len kept on saying, “I’ll give you permission to do it, or not.”</p><p>Mick grunted something. With his left he caressed Len face, stopping on his nape; with his right he travelled in the opposite direction, letting Ray’s hair go to reach his mouth, pressing a thumb against his bottom lip and then into his mouth, against his tongue.</p><p>“I want to fuck his mouth.”</p><p>Ray shivered and moaned against the thumb in his mouth, which was an answer enough, but Snart still touched his chin to make him turn and look at him right in the eyes.</p><p>“Is that something you want?”</p><p>“Yes,” Raymond confirmed in a whisper. “Do you… do you give us your permission?”</p><p>Snart smiled, intrigued by the question, the abandonment in it. Mick waited for his orders, always, but he was never vocal about it, he waited silently. He liked the engagement Ray required.</p><p>“You have my permission.”</p><p>Ray wetted his lips, eyeing Mick’s cock, that hang heavily in the little space between the two of them. It almost looked like he was making calculation, and, knowing him, he probably was.</p><p>“Come on, Haircut,” Mick growled. “Fucking suck me off, come on!”</p><p>Raymond nodded, to Mick, to himself, maybe even to Leonard, then came forward to lick a long stripe from the base of Mick’s cock up almost to the tip. And then he did it again. He was slower, now that there was skin on skin contact, following with the tip of his tongue each and every vein, stopping just under the cockhead to start again with another route.</p><p>“Stop teasing,” Mick roared. His hand was once again fisted tightly in Raymond’s hair and his cock jerked at every lick, but his hips were still. He could have easily taken hold of Ray’s whole face and just fuck into his mouth as much as he wanted, and the scientist wouldn’t have been able to do nothing more than just take it.</p><p>They had done something similar, in the past, but not anymore. Not with Raymond.</p><p>Still, there was no reason to make Mick suffer more than he had to.</p><p>Snart pressed his chest against Ray’s back to whisper at his ear, but his eyes were fixed on Mick’s. He wanted him to watch, he wanted him to listen. “Hey, Raymond…” he murmured. “Do you think you could take it in your mouth? Just the tip?”</p><p>“I want to take it all…”</p><p>Mick groaned. “Then fucking do it!”</p><p>Len ignored him. “You sure? It’s a big cock.”</p><p>“A <em>monster</em> cock.”</p><p>“I love it,” Raymond admitted. He sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling against Mick’s cock. “I… I thought it was big, I kept on thinking about it… but it’s even bigger than what I thought…”</p><p>“Fucking huge,” Mick insisted.</p><p>“Have you ever taken a cock so… huge?” Snart asked, humoring Mick at the same time.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No, I… no,” Ray admitted. “I…” He swallowed. “No. Any cock. At all.”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Mick groaned. “You’re a fucking virgin?”</p><p>Raymond retreated in himself, but Snart pushed him immediately back onto Mick. He knew how Mick <em>sounded</em>, judgmental, maybe even upset, but he also knew what he actually meant, he could <em>hear</em> the arousal in his voice.</p><p>“I am <em>not </em>a <em>virgin</em>,” Ray squeaked. “It’s just… I’ve never been with a man…”</p><p>“’M gonna be your <em>first</em>?” Mick summarized. He did, then, take hold of Ray’s chin, turning his head up to look at him. “’M gonna fuck you so good, Haircut, you won’t be able to sit for days, just… pounding and pounding and pounding, making you fucking scream ‘til you can’t anymore.”</p><p>Ray whimpered and breathed out an almost inaudible ‘yes’.</p><p>“You want to be fucked now?” Snart asked. “We’ll have to prep you, we don’t actually want to hurt you…” he smirked and let his voice take a more threatening note. “Not <em>yet</em>, anyway.”</p><p>Another whimper.</p><p>“I… I’d love that…” Ray answered. “But I… I’m… I’m already so close… I just want to…”</p><p>“What the fuck do you want?” Mick growled.</p><p>“Fuck my mouth.”</p><p>Mick snarled. “Snart, tell me I can, or I don’t know what I’m going to do.”</p><p>Snart smiled, leaving the smallest kiss on Ray’s shoulders. He took one of his hand with his own and put it around Mick’s calf. “Since your mouth will be quite full, if you want to stop squeeze him twice rapidly. Can you do that?”</p><p>Raymond wetted his lips. “Yes,” he whispered.</p><p>“Mick,” Snart called, looking at him. “Fuck his mouth.”</p><p>Mick didn’t need to be told twice. He brought both hands around Ray’s head, to keep him still in position, and barely waited for him to open up his mouth before pushing his cock into it - even though, Snart noticed, he was still controlled enough not to fill him up completely. It was still enough for Raymond, it seemed, looking at the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down; but he also moaned, his eyes rolled back in extasy. Snart looked at his hand, but it was still, only the fingers spasming in pleasure.</p><p>He looked up again to admire the show. And what a show it was. Mick had given Raymond barely a moment to get used to his girth before starting to move between his lips with a punishing rhythm. Raymond’s breath came out in shallow puffs of air and tears prickled at his eyes, his throat working hard to swallow saliva while at the same moment try to relax to accept Mick’s cock deeper and deeper. Just a little more than half of the whole length was actually inside Ray’s mouth, but his lips were still stretched around his impressive size, and he could do nothing more than try to breathe from his nose and just let Mick use him as he wanted.</p><p>He snuck his free hand between his spread legs and started to take care of his own hard cock. It was slim, curved toward the belly, and the tip was already decorated by beads of pre-cum. Snart hadn’t given him permission to jerk off, but he let him, just this once. There was time to make him understand exactly what he could and couldn’t do - for the time being, he wanted Ray to have his best possible orgasm. He looked closed.</p><p>“Tell me, Raymond…” he whispered in Ray’s ear. “Do you want Mick to come into your mouth? Do you want to swallow everything that he has to offer?”</p><p>Raymond could only moan around Mick’s cock - who shivered at the vibrations but didn’t ease up on the pace - but he looked straight at Snart, his eyes red and glistening.</p><p>“When you’re ready, Mick,” Snart allowed.</p><p>Mick hadn’t been <em>soft</em>, before, but now that he had permission to climax, it seemed like he had let go of the last shreds of control, too. He still wasn’t filling up Raymond’s completely, some more time was needed for that, but Raymond’s head tightly secured between his hands, his hips snapped into mouth burying his cock a little deeper with each thrust, a grunt underlining every movement. Raymond’s hand followed his pace, jerking himself off faster and faster, until he came with full body shiver and a scream choked off by Mick’s cock. He sagged after his climax. Snart kept him upright, glancing toward the hand on Mick’s calf: it was still there, not squeezing, but tight around the muscle.</p><p>Mick thrusted into Raymond’s mouth some time more, and then he buried himself deep into him, coming with a grunt and filling his throat and mouth. Ray swallowed what he could, but he jerked off in the end and let some cum fall onto the floor. He started coughing.</p><p>“Breathe…” Snart murmured, caressing his back.</p><p>Mick fell on his knees. “Fuck, Haircut,” he growled. Once again, he took Ray by the hair and brought him near to smash their mouth together, pushing his tongue into Raymond’s mouth, fucking him like he had just finished doing. Snart let them enjoy the kiss and studied them both. Raymond’s face was reddened for the pleasure, his breath shallow. He was trembling for the aftershock, but he looked fine. Mick looked even more than fine, ready to go again and never stop. This time, though, only once was enough.</p><p>Satisfied by the status of the two, Snart stood up. “Mick, find something to clean Raymond up and take him to bed, you both need to rest.”</p><p>“What about you?” Raymond asked, confused.</p><p>“I’m going to take a shower.”</p><p>“No, I mean…” Ray hesitated, glancing at Snart’s bulge. He would have much preferred for him to ignore it. “What about… you?”</p><p>“<em>I</em> am going to take a shower,” Snart repeated.</p><p>“Come on, Haircut,” Mick intervened. He stood up and easily took Raymond with him, putting him on his shoulder. For good measure, he spanked him on the ass. “Let’s clean you up and then we can sleep it off. And after, more beer and more sex.”</p><p>“Really?” Raymond asked. He sounded pleasantly surprised.</p><p>“You thought you could get away with only a blowjob? I want to fuck your ass!” Mick assured him and underlined the promise with another spank.</p><p>Snart glanced at them a last time, smirking to himself, and then went to the bathroom, undressing on the way.</p><p>Mission accomplished, for sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this ship so I'm probably going to write more about them. If you have suggestions/requests feel free to comment! You can also find me on facebook at /ssele.p or instagram at @ssele_p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>